La dernière mission
by Noan
Summary: FIC FINIE:Slash HeeroDuo, un ordre de mission est arrivé, s'ils la réussissent se sera la fin de la guerre.... mais quel sera le prix de la liberté?
1. Chapter 1

Ma deuxième fic...

un ptit slash Heero/Duo attention Lemon

je les trouve tellemnt mignon tous les deux

Pensez à me laisser un petit mot pour si vous avez aimé ou détesté; les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues si elles sont constructives.

L'ordre de mission reçu la veille est un véritable suicide mais si elle est réussie, elle marquera la fin de la guerre.

Ils seront deux sur cette mission.

Deux à mourir pour la paix et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Duo et lui n'avaient personne à retrouver après la guerre.

Trowa et Quatre se sont trouvés et ont droit au bonheur et Wufei a trouvé le sien en la personne de Sally.

Heero réfléchissait devant son laptop.

Avait-il réèllement besoin de Duo pour cette mission?

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, s'il voulait réussir, il devrait lui demander de se sacrifier aussi. Mais cette constatation le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il souhaitait, au fond de lui, que le jeune homme à la natte jouisse aussi de cette paix si chèrement gagnée. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix...

Heero descendit au salon pour informer le natté de leur dernière mission. Il le trouva affalé sur le sofa regardant la télé.

" Duo, on a reçu un ordre de mission hier soir. On part tous les deux.

-Ok, on doit faire quoi?

Et ne laissant pas le temps à Heero de répondre, il reprit:

- Tu sais, je commence à en avoir marre. Vivement que cette fichu guerre se termine. Un peu de vacances nous ferait du bien."

Heero observait le jeune homme devant lui. Il avait délaissé la télé pour laisser errer son regard à travers la fenêtre. Shinigami n'arborait plus ce sourire de joker. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Jamais il n'avait vu Duo si pensif. Il finit par reprendre la parole:

"Cette mission sera la dernière si on la réussit." Puis il lui exposa la mission et le plan d'attaque.

Une simple mission d'infiltration. Seulement c'était la base principale d'Oz et ils n'auraient jamais le temps de s'enfuir avant l'explosion. A coup sûr, cette base sera leur futur mausolé.

Duo se leva d'un bond, agrippant Heero par le col:

" Mais enfin, on n'en sortira jamais vivant avec un plan pareil. Il doit bein y avoir un autre moyen de procéder!

- J'y ai réfléchi une partie de la nuit et tout ce matin, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et cette mission est capitale. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. Si nous réussissons, Duo, c'est la Paix! Nous devons le faire. Nous sommes des soldats...

- Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche! le coupa Duo. Puis, changeant radicalement de ton, il soupira, j'aurais voulu vivre cette paix pour laquelle je me suis battu. Mais tu as raison, nous ne sommes que des soldats. Quand partons nous?

- Nous devons partir demain matin avant le lever du soleil.

- Bien, je monte faire mon sac."

Duo passa devant Heero sans même le regarder. Pourtant, le brun vit les yeux de l'autre jeune homme brillés. Des larmes?

Duo alla directement dans la salle de bain. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler passeraient inaperçues sous le flot continu de la douche. Il pleurait sa vie. Même pour lui qui n'attendait rien de la vie, il était dur de connaître l'heure de son rendez-vous avec la Mort. Il avait tant esperer pouvoir reprendre le combat du Père Maxwell sur L2. Il aurait voulu être au près de son ami pour son mariage. Il lui avait demandé avant de partir, d'être son témoin. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de dégeler le coeur de celui qui avait ravi le sien. Il allait mourir sans avoir eu le temps de serrer Heero contre lui, de goûter sa peau, ses lèvres, de lui dire les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Jamais il n'avait osé et jamais il ne pourrait le faire.

Il s'écroula sur le sol de la douche, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il s'était toujours interdit de laisser couler. Boys don't cry. Devise obsolète à cet instant. Il allait mourir...

Heero, pendant ce temps était resté pétrifier dans le salon. Il avait vu des larmes brouiller les yeux améthystes de son ami. De son ami, en était-il vraiment sûr?

Quel était le sentiment qui lui serrait alors douloureusement la poitrine?

A cet instant, il voulut serrer Duo dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire qu'ils seraient assez forts pour survivre à cette dernière mission. Il voulait chasser ces larmes de ce si beau visage.

Une discution qu'il avait eu avec Trowa avant que celui ci ne se déclare à Quatre lui revint en mémoire.

_Flashback_

Trowa et Quatre étaient tous les deux partis en mission. Quatre était revenu entre la vie et la mort.

Cette mission était un piège et ils s'en étaient sortis in extrémis.

Heero avait trouvé Trowa en larmes au chevet du jeune homme blond.

Plutard, ils en avaient discuté. Trowa lui avait dit que Quatre lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne.

" J'ai peur, Heero, lui avait-il dit alors. Peur de ne jamais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'aime, de lui dire qu'après cette fichue guerre, je voudrais rester à ses côtés. Et il a fallu qu'il manque de peu de mourir pour m'en apercevoir. Et même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se réveillera un jour.

Heero ne répondit rien, assimilant peu à peu ce que venait de lui avouait son ami.

- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Heero." Puis il était partit, laissant Heero essayer de comprendre ces dernières paroles.

_Fin flashback_

Et à 48h de sa propre mort programmée, il comprenait enfin ces dernières paroles qui l'avait tant fait réfléchir depuis.

Trowa s'était aperçut des sentiments que lui inspiraient le natté bien avant lui.

Etait-il amoureux de Duo?

Il ne chercha pas à répondre à cette question et s'élança dans les escaliers à la suite du natté.

"Suis tes émotions" lui avait dit Odin avant de mourir et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il voulait effacer les larmes et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo mais ne l'y trouva pas. Le bruit de l'eau attira son attention. Le jeune homme était dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte et le vit à genoux, le visage dans ses mains.

Il s'approcha doucement du corps secoué de sanglots. Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau, prit une serviette et commença à sécher la longue chevelure de Duo. Celui-ci, plus que surpris, releva la tête.

" Qu'est ce qu...

- Chut," le coupa Heero en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du pilote du Deathsythe.

Duo le laissa faire, ne comprenant visiblemnt pas ce qui se passait.

Une fois à peu près séché, il le prit dans ses bras, l'emmena dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit, Duo sur ses cuisses.

Les joues de Duo, toujours nu, virèrent au rouge. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de demander des explications au soldat parfait que celui ci avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

Ne cherchant pas plus longtemps le pourquoi d'un tel comportement, Duo y répondit ardement.

Une main du brun vint se perdre dans la longue chevelure du jeune homme, faisant pression sur sa nuque pour accentuer la caresse, tandis que son autre main dessinait des arabesques aux creux de ses reins.

Abandonnant la bouche du chatain, Heero laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de sa machoire. Ses mains effleuraient la peau ainsi offerte.

Duo, reprennant ses esprits, ne fut pas en reste. Lui aussi voulait toucher cette peau qui l'avait tant fait rêvé. Il allongea Heero et commença à mordiller la fine peau au creux de la clavicule. Un faible gémissement répondit à sa cette douce torture, il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun et le lui enleva.

Il parsema le torse dénudé de baisers papillons avant de s'intéresser aux petits boutons de chairs dressés par l'excitation. Les gémissements se firent plus rauques, plus sourds, invitant Duo à descendre un peu plus.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le nombril, se délectant des réactions de son amant.

Avec des gestes lents qui arrachèrent des soupirs de frustrations à Heero, Duo enleva les barrières de tissu qui l'empêchaient de jouir du désir dressé de son partenaire.

Ainsi fait, il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps allangui sous lui. Cette vision de Heero, les joues rosies par l'excitation, le regard voilé par le désir, le souffle haletant embrasa le sang déjà echauffé de Duo. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom. Il voulait graver ce moment qui ne se reproduirait pas dans sa mémoire.

Sa langue vint caresser sur toute sa longueur, la hampe, tremblante de désir.

Heero poussa un cri de surprise quand le natté la prit entièrement entre ses lèvres. Un lent va-et-vient fit rapidement place à des mouvements plus violents. Heero, perdu dans son plaisir murmurait dans sa langue natale, les mains aggrippés aux draps.

Mais sentant la jouissance venir, il releva le menton de Duo et l'embrassa.

Il rompit le baiser, et murmura au creux de l'oreille du natté:

"Pas comme ça". Le souffle sur sa nuque fit frissonné Duo.

Heero inversa les positions et présenta ses doigts au châtain.

Les jugeant suffisament humides, il les retirant et les descendit, tout en frolant le dos de son amant jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité.

Il encra son regard cobalt dans celui améthyste de Duo à l'affut de la moindre expression de douleur et glissa un premier doigt dans l'antre inviolé.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de Duo vite remplacé par le plaisir quand Heero prit son éréction en main.

Un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois. Le natté mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à cette intrusion puis ses hanches commencèrent à suivre le mouvement.

Heero n'en pouvant plus, retira ses doigts sous un murmure de protestation du natté.

Il se positionna entre ses cuisses, agrippa ses hanches et entra doucement à l'intérieur de Duo. Un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélés accompagna son mouvement. Il s'arrêta, laissant le temps au châtain de s'habituer à sa présence. Mais Duo n'étant pas de cet avis vint s'empaler sur le membre tendu. Deux cris se firent entendre.

Voulant donner un maximun de plaisir à celui qu'il aimait, Heero le prit dans ses bras et se redressa sur les genoux.Ses mouvements doux au départ pour ne pas le blesser se firent rapidement plus violent, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant.

L'air, lourd d'une chaleur sensuelle s'emplit de gémissements, de cris, de soupirs...

La délivrence vint tout aussi violement. Duo, dans sa perdition hurla le nom de son amant. Heero, sentant son fourreau de chair se resserait sur lui, donna un dernier coup de reins avant, de lui aussi hurler son bonheur dans le cou de son amant.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux et se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils avaient passés avec succès les tests physiques d'entrée pour devenir soldats

dans cette base.

Le prof J avait piraté les dossiers des aspirants et y avait glissé les dossiers de Duo et de Heero.

Ils étaient dans la place.

Demain soir aurait lieu leur dernier feu d'artifices.

La fierté de Treize voulut qu'on leur fit visiter toutes les installations de la base principale. On leur avait donné leur uniforme et leur premier poste

Durant toute la visite Heero ne dit rien. Il observait absolument tout, cherchant la faille lui permettant de sauver Duo.

Le soir même, en attendant que le natté revienne de son tour de garde, il épluchait un à un les plans que le professeur lui avait fait parvenir.

Au bout de quelques heures, il s'aperçut du retard inquiétant de son coéquipier. Il choisit d'attendre encore un peu avant d'aller lui même faire un petit tour.

De son côté, Duo avait repéré une conduite d'air qui n'existait pas sur le plan. Après son tour de garde, il alla explorer ce conduit. Il le suivit pendant plusieurs minutes et déboucha enfin sur... du vide. S'extirpant prudement du trou, il constata que la base était construite au bord d'un précipice et le conduit débouchait au coeur de la paroi. Il estima l'autre bord à une quinzaine de mètres de haut et la fosse devait faire une vingtaine de mètres de large. Avec un grappin, pas de problème mais il n'avait pas prévu ce type de sorti possible. Ils avaient dû mal lire les plans. Malgré cette découverte, sans aide extérieur, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivant. Il songea alors au mot d'adieu qu'il avait laissé à Quatre avant de partir. Avec un peu de chance, lui, Trowa et Wufei rentreraient plutôt que prévu et viendraient les aider. Mais il ne fallait pas y compter. Rare furent les missions où ils purent rentrer en avance.

Il décida de ne pas en parler à Heero. Cette once d'espoir risquerait de les déconcentrer au mauvais moment.

Il finit par faire demi tour, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche après la journée qu'il avait passé.

En entrant dans la chambre, il trouva Heero sur son lit en train de lire un énième rapport sur mon maudit laptop.

"T'étais où? demanda Heero. L'indifférence de son ton serra le coeur de Duo. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir et cela chagrinait le natté. Il avait espéré quelques heures que ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait bien de ne rien lui dire après leur corps à corps.

- Je suis allé faire le tour des installations voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen d'en sortir vivant.

- Hn.

- Je vais à la douche. Tu devrais éteindre cette machine, demain on commence tôt."

Devant le manque de réaction de son coéquipier, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La journée se déroula aussi bien que la précédente. Ils firent leur boulot en asseyant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils avaient décidé de passer à l'attaque après leur tour de garde à 1h00 du matin. Cela leur laissait 1h pour placer les explosifs et essayer malgré tout de sauver leur peau.

Une fois tout de noir vêtus, les deux soldats s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté pour poser les charges. Elles devaient toutes exploser en même temps pour avoir un maximum d'effets et surtout avant 1h30, heure du transfert des donnés vers un bloc de secours dans une autre base.

A 1h, toutes les charges étaient posées:

"Duo, j'ai fini et toi?

- Tout est Ok, tu peux y a...

Bip bip bip bip

-C'est quoi ça?

- Relaxe Hee-chan, c'est mon bippeur.

Puis après un court silence:

- Heero, t'es où?

- Je suis dans le bloc 5, pourquoi?

- Attends avant de déclancher les bombes, et court au bloc 3, je t'y attendrais!

- Mais Du...

- Grouille-toi!

- Ok, mais t'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison!

- La meilleur qui soit!

Coupant la communication avec le brun, Duo entra en contact direct avec le Sandrock:

"Quatre, tu m'entends?

-Oui Duo! Putain, mais c'est quoi cette histoire?

- T'occupe. Derrière la base, il y a un précipice. A environ, 75m de la base et à une quinzaine de mètres de profondeur, il y a une bouche d'aération, balancez-y des grappins automatiques, on va sortir par là. Surtout ne vous approchez pas avec les gundams, l'alarme ne doit surtout pas être enclencher, clair?

- Ok.

- Il nous reste 20min, grouillez vous!

- Pas de problème. On arrive en vue de la base. A tout à l'heure.

Heero arriva à bout de souffle au bloc 3 et aperçut Duo à quelques mètres de là. Il s'arrêta net en voyant arriver 4 soldats effectuant leur tour de garde. Il n'eut pas le temps d'escisser un geste que Duo se faufilait déjà derrière eux, l'éclat d'une lâme entre les dents. Heero fut stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle il les élimina. Pas un bruit, pas un cri. Net, sans bavures.

Le brun se félicita d'être dans le même camp que le jeune homme à la natte. Celui-ci le vit du coin de l'oeil et lui fit signe de venir. Il lui montra la bouche d'aération et le précéda dans le dédale de la ventilation.

Une fois sûr que leurs paroles ne trahiraient pas leur présence, Heero ne put se retenir de lui demander ce qu'il foutait:

" J'essaye de sauver ton cul, tiens.

- Comment ça?demanda Heero surpris

- Les autres sont rentrés plutôt de leur mission et Quatre a trouvé mon petit mot d'adieu sur son lit et il se sont précipités pour venir nous aider à en sortir vivant.

Heero regarda sa montre:

- Il nous reste moins de 5min, Duo!

- Je sais, on y est presque.

- Où ça presque?

- Là, répondit le natté, se bougeant légèrement pour laisser Heero voir le précipice, on a plus qu'à attendre."

Les secondes s'écoulèrent plus longues que des heures. Mais que foutaient-ils?

Il restait 2 min avant le bouquet final.

Duo observait le brun du coin de l'oeil. Que se passerait-il pour eux s'ils arrivaient à en réchapper.

Il vit Heero relever le tête apparement près à lui dire quelque chose quand un mouvement à l'extérieur attira son attention.

Il détourna la tête pour mieux voir, l'espoir renaissant. Il ne put voir le voile de tristesse qui obscurcit un instant les yeux cobalts. Il reprit ses esprits et regarda sa montre:

- 41secondes

- Ceux sont eux! explosa le natté.

Heero lui continuait le compte à rebours:

- 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29...

- Le 1er grappin! Vas-y Heero, je te suis..

- Non, c'est moi, qui est le détonateur et en dehors de la base, il ne fonctionnera pas.

Tout en parlant, il avait attaché Duo au premier grappin. Il fit signe à Trowa.

- Non, Heero, tu ne peux me fa...

Heero l'embrassa

- Je t'aime Duo...

Le filin commença à se tendre ne laissant pas à Duo le temps de répondre.

- Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnn, hurla Duo le visage couvert de larmes.

Le deuxième grappin fut lançé. Heero l'attacha quand même autour de sa taille. Au moins, ils pourront faire une tombe déçente à son corps.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Bbbbbbbbboooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm.

Un violente explosion souffla tout sur un rayon d'un 1,5km.

Duo attendait, à genou au bord du précipce. Les débrits dû à l'explosion le blessèrent à plusieurs endroits. Mais Quatre n'arriva pas à le déloger de là.

Trowa commença à remonter le second grappin, appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Le corps d'Heero apparut au sommet du précipice. Il avait l'air entier. Duo avança lentement vers lui. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Il se pencha doucement sur le corps de son aimé et le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues pâles. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Duo dans cet état. Même Quatre ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Trowa, submergé par la peine de son ami.

Au bout de quelques instants, Quatre releva la tête vers Trowa et lui sourit:

" Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? demanda Trowa, surprit par la réaction de son amant.

- Il est vivant, je sens son coeur, dit Quatre dans un murmure

- Quoi?

- Je te dis qu'Heero est vivant. il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Puis posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami:

- Viens, il faut aller à l'hôpital, on a encore une chance de le sauver.


	3. Chapter 3

3ème chapitre

La guerre était enfin terminée. La dernière mission qu'avait effectué Heero et Duo, fut un véritable succès. La débacle qui avait suivi la destruction de la base avait permis au forces rebelles de mettre un terme à cette guerre.

La fête qui avait suivi l'armistice avait rendu hommage aux 5 pilotes de Gundams.

Quatre, Ttrowa, Wufei et Duo furent les héros de la fête. Mais le moral n'y était pas. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que leur coéquipier était dans le coma. Il n'y avait pas d'amélioration, rien qui puisse dire quand il se réveillerait un jour, s'il se réveillait.

Duo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il n'avait plus sourit depuis l'attaque. Plus de blague, plus de bêtise. Même Wufei commençait à regretter l'ancien Duo.

Quatre et Trowa avaient repoussé leur mariage à une date indéfinie.

Duo se rendait tous les jours au chevet du jeune homme brun. Il lui avait raconté la fin de la guerre, la fête, le fait que ses 2 amis l'attendaient pour célébrer leur union mais rien n'y fit.

Il avait beau pleurer, hurler, murmurer, il n'avait jamais de réponse. Heero semblait avoir déjà accepter l'étreinte de la Mort.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir sauver. Il aurait préféré mourir à ses côtés plutôt que de subir la vie sans lui. Ce n'était pas juste, tous les gens qu'il avait aimé, étaient morts en le laissant seul. Irrémédiablement seul. Il était maudit. Jamais il n'aurait droit au bonheur.

Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda un instant autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur une vaste plaine. Il se leva et commença à chercher où il avait bien pu attérir et surtout comment. Son dernier souvenir se limitait à une formidable explosion.

"Serais-je au paradis?

- Non, mon fils, tu es dans un monde entre celui des vivants et celui des morts, répondit une jeune femme assise non loin de lui.

Surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, il demanda qui elle était.

- Je suis ta mère Heero et ici, je serai ton guide.

- Pardon? Ma mère?

- Tu as tout à fait le droit dans douter mais sache que c'est la vérité. Je suis morte en te mettant au monde et ton père n'a pu surmonter son chagrin et t'a donner à son meilleur ami, Odin, avant de se suicider. Voilà la secret de ta naissance, Noan.

- Noan?

- Oui, c'est ton nom de baptême. Elle se leva et l'invita à la suivre.

- Où allons nous?

- Je vais te montrer les chemins.

- Quels chemins?

- Les chemins de ton futur. Sache Noan, qu'ici tu as le choix. Tu n'es pas encore mort mais tu peux choisir de revenir à la vie et reprendre ainsi ta vie ou venir avec moi, et rejoindre tous ceux qui t'attendent depuis si longtemps, ton père, Odin, la petite fille, moi et bien d'autres encore. Tu as laissé une marque dans le coeur de tous les gens que tu as croisé dans ta vie. Mais avant de faire ton choix, j'ai quelqu'un à te montrer.

Ils étaient arrivés au bord d'une rivière qu'il semblait courir sur cette plaine sans fin. D'un geste ample de bras, elle lui montra la surface de l'eau:

- Vois-tu ce jeune homme qui pleure?

- mon Dieu, Duo! Pourquoi pleure-t-il?

- Il pleure un amour qu'il croit avoir perdu à jamais, par sa faute. Il est persuadé qu'il lui a porté malheur. Que son amour est une malédiction. Qu'il n'est pas digne d'être aimé

- Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il faut surtout pas qu'il pense ça. C'est la personne la plus digne d'amour que je connaisse. Mais qui pleuret-il?

- Toi Noan.

- Moi?

- Oui mon enfant, c'est toi sur ce lit d'hôpital. Tu t'es sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'il pleure?

- Oui, mon fils et ce soir, il viendra nous rejoindre.

- Hein?

- Il a décidé de te suivre dans la mort.

- Non, il ne doit pas faire ça. Pour Quatre, pour Hilde, pour les autres, pour moi.

- Voilà ton choix, mon enfant, ta famille que tu as tant cherché ou cet homme.

- Vous savez quel serait mon choix en me montrant ces images, n'est-ce pas mère?

- Oui, je ne veux que ton bonheur et de tout façon, un jour ou l'autre, tu viendras me rejoindre.

Elle prit sa main et lui donna un anneau fait de deux anneaux, un d'or et l'autre d'argent enlacés:

- Donne la à Duo, c'est l'alliance de sa mère et dit lui que vous avez notre bénédiction.

- Oui mère.

Elle lança doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front:

- Adieu mon fils.

- Adieu mère.

Il se sentit lentement replonger dans le sommeil.

Ce soir là, Duo avait décidé d'en finir. Il avait apporté son couteau préféré, une dague ornée d'un petit cristal que Solo lui avait donné pour exécuter sa volonté.

Il s'étendit doucement au côté de son amour, les larmes, devenues ses nouvelles compagnes, coulant lentement de ses yeux et murmura:

" Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie si c'est pour la vivre sans toi. Je n'en peux plus de te voir allonger sur ce lit sans la moindre réaction. Je n'en peux plus de voir les gens que j'aime partir sans moi. Cette fois-ci, je partirai avec toi. Je t'aime plus que tout Heero, attends moi, j'arrive."

Il leva la lame au dessus de son coeur et commença à l'abaisser quand il entendit un faible murmure à son oreille:

"Je t'aime aussi..."

Il suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Il tourna lentement son visage vers celui d'Heero et rencontra un intense regard cobalt. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se dévisager. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage du natté au travers de ses larmes.

"Heero..." fut le seul mot qu'il put souffler.

Voyant que Duo ne bougeait pas, il prit le couteau et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il ne dit rien, ne lui reprocha rien. Il posa sa main sur la joue du natté, la caressa doucement et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et chaste, une caresse pour dire je t'aime, pour dire reste avec moi. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son coeur.

C'est Trowa qui les trouva endormis. Vu leur position, il supposa qu'Heero s'était finalement réveillé. Il s'apprétait à sortir de la chambre quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

" Trowa, c'est toi?

Trowa reconnut avec soulagement la voix de son ami.

-Oui, Heero, c'est moi. Tu es enfin réveillé, souffla-t-il pour ne pas déranger Duo qui avait bien besoin de sommeil.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Heero. Ton sacrifice a été un réèl succès et même si nous avions eu à pleurer un ami, nous aurions la consolation de savoir qu'il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies au prix de la sienne. Seul, Duo ne l'aurait pas accepté.

- Je le sais, dit-il en désignant la dague sur la table de nuit.

- C'est sa mort imminente qui t'as ramené, n'est ce pas? Les mercenaires qui m'ont élevé me parlaient d'un étrange monde entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts où l'on avait droit à un choix. Selon la légende, seul un guerrier au coeur pur avait ce privilège. Qui fut ton guide?

- Ma mère, j'ai rencontré ma mère. J'ai eu le choix entre ma famille que j'ai toujours espèré retrouver et Duo.

- Un choix difficile.

- Non, elle a tout fait pour que je revienne auprès de lui. Elle me l'a montré avec cette dague à la main et m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait ce soir. Je n'ai pas chercher, il était hors de question que je laisse Duo se suicider à cause de moi.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls et annocer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

- Avant de sortir, peux-tu me donner une couverture. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'enrhume.

Trowa ouvrit le placard et attrapa une couverture qu'il déposa sur les épaules de Duo.

- Merci Trowa.

- A demain Heero."


	4. Chapter 4

épilogue:

La fête battait son plein.

Quatre et Trowa venaient de se dire oui pour la vie. La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans l'immense propriété Winner au nord du Maroc.

Réléna avait paru au bras de son fiancé, son frère Milliardo accompagnait la douce Catherine pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre, Sally au bras de son fiancé, Wufei, Hilde était accompagnée par un des mécanicien avec lequel elle travaillait dans son nouveau garage et Duo et Heero étaient arrivés main dans la main sous les yeux emplis de tendresse de leurs amis.

Quatre savait qu'ils étaient passés à côté du pire cette nuit là mais n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était leur secret. Ils avaient droit au bonheur eux aussi. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quand Heero demanderait-il au natté de l'épouser.

Enfin, pour l'instant, c'était son bonheur que l'on fêtait et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

L'orchestre jouait à présent une valse. Il avait dansé toute la soirée avec Catherine et Heero et souhaitait danser avec le jeune marié:

" Trowa, puis-je t'emprunter ton cavalier pour cette danse?

- Bien sûr Duo, à condition que tu me le rendes! lui répondit-il en souriant."

Après quelques ritournelles, Duo demanda à son ami s'il était heureux de cette journée:

" Oh oui, je suis très heureux. J'ai cru qu'on arriverai jamais à le célébrer ce mariage. D'abord parce que nous voulions qu'Heero soit aussi avec nous et puis, il y a eu ce problème avec le cirque et enfin, ma dernière soeur enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il nous aura fallu 2 ans pour y arriver. Et toi, tout se passe bien avec Heero?

- Oui, tout se passe à merveille mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça.

- Bah, c'est probablement rien de grave. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non?

- Oui,le mois prochain

- Il te prépare peut-être une surprise.

- Je verrai bien.

La fête dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. La plupart des invités restaient dormir chez Quatre et heureusement car beaucoup n'auraient pas retrouvé le chemin de leur voiture.

Duo avait peu bu pendant la soirée, tracassé par l'atitude de son amant et la discution qu'il avait eu avec Quatre. Heero quand lui, avait passé le plus clair de sa soirée à discuter de son nouveau boulot avec Milliardo. Il n'aimait pas danser et bien qu'il est fait quelques pas avec son amour, il avait laissé le soin à Catherine d'occuper son amant.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur chambre un peu avant la fin de la soirée. Duo était fatigué et avait émi le souhait d'aller se coucher. Heero ne s'était pas fait prier et l'avait suivi.

Pourtant le natté ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre à coucher et sortit directement sur le balcon. Heero, un peu surpris de son attitude, le suivit en prenant soin de prendre une veste:

" Qui a-t-il Duo-chan? lui demanda-t-il en posant la veste sur ses épaules.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

- Quoi?

- Ne fais pas l'innoncent Hee-chan, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Tu me caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça.

- Bien. Je suis démasqué. Je voulais attendre ton anniversaire mais puisque tu as un doute.."

Il retourna dans la chambre, farfouilla dans sa valise et revint près du natté.

- Assis toi, je dois d'abord te raconter quelque chose. Et il lui narra ce qu'il avait vécu pendant son coma.

- Me crois-tu, mon amour?

- Je te fais confiance. Si tu me dis que cela s'est produit alors c'est vrai.

- Alors j'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire: quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais ceci dans la main.

Tout en parlant, il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit. Au centre de l'écrin se trouvait l'anneau que lui avait donné sa mère dans son "rêve".

- Heero, qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Duo, en essayant de retenir ses larmes de joie.

- Cette bague m'a été donner par ma mère, pour toi.

- Pour moi? Je ne comprends pas

- Elle m'a dit que c'était l'alliance de ta mère, tenshi.

- Hein, tu plaisantes là?

- Non mon amour, elle a même ajouté que nous avions leur bénédiction.

Les douces perles salées coulèrent sur les joues du natté. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie que ce soit vrai.

- Je ne sais pas quoi pensé. Je... C'est à ma mère, bredouilla-t-il, confus, n'osant pas toucher le petit objet.

Heero s'agenouilla, prit la main de Duo dans la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

- Mr Duo Maxwell acceptez vous de m'épouser? lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant à nouveau la bague.

L'émotion fut trop forte pour le jeune homme qui s'écroula. Heero eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche terre.

- Amour, ça va? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Pour seule réponse, Duo vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il laissa sa joie s'exprimer à travers ses larmes pendant quelques minutes avant de souffler un faible oui.

Heero sortit l'alliance de son écrin et la lui passa au doigt. Il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre.

Heero déposa doucement son fiancé sur le lit. Il le regarda longuement, toujours aussi fasciné par ce regard envoutant. Lentement, il commença à le déshabiller sous le regard amusé du natté. Ils se connaissaient pratiquement par coeur, mais Heero avait l'impression de le redécouvrir. Avec des gestes amplis d'une douceur infinie, il dénuda son amant tout en caressant du bout des doigts chaque bout de peau qui apparaissait. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer la peau sensible du cou pendant que d'une main il liberait l'ondoyante chevelure de l'ancien pilote de Deathsythe. L'éclat de la lune éclairait le visage de son amour lui donnant une aura d'irréèlle. Il lécha, mordilla, suça la chair ainsi offerte. L'odeur de miel que dégageait le corps de son aimé suffisait à faire naître le désir au creux de ses reins.

S'étant laissé aller à jouer à la jeune vierge, Duo déshabilla à son tour le brun.

Leurs corps nus se mélèrent en une danse séculaire. Les caresses enfantines se firent plus violentes à mesure que le désir échauffaient les sens. La langue d'Heero descendit lentement le long des courbes de son amour et vint effleurer son désir dressé. Un soupir de plaisir répondit à son geste. Il l'humidifia lentement avant de le prendre entiérement entre ses lèvres. Les soupirs se firent gémissements. Les mains virent se perdre dans la chevelure brune. Le mouvement se fit plus rapide, plus saccadé. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres du natté quand il se répendit dans la bouche de son amant. La respiration haletante, il regarda Heero se léchait le bord des lèvres. Le regard assombrit par le désir, celui-ci captura à ses lèvres en un baiser enfiévré lui faisait goûter sa propre semence. Il brisa le baiser pour lui présenter ses doigts. Quand il les jugea suffisament humide, il retourna son amant, titilla son entré du bout de la langue avant d'y glisser un premier doigt. Les mains de Duo se crispèrent sous l'intrusion en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur. Lorsqu'Heero sentit le corps de son amant se décontractait, il insérra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Les hanches de Duo répondirent, ondulant sous lui.

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres quand les doigts se retirèrent. Mais ils furent remplacés bien vite par quelque chose de bien plus volumineux. Il retint un cri de douleur sachant qu'elle ferait vite place au plasir.

Heero l'enlaça et bougea lentement. Les soupirs devinrent gémissements. L'air de la chambre se fit plus lourd à mesure que les mouvements se firent plus rapide, plus saccadés.

Ils jouirent ensemble se laissant emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Heero toujours allongés sur son amour.

FIN

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

faites moi par de vos impressions...

je les attends avec impatience...


End file.
